


Just Friends

by Katybug1992



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: 5+1 Things, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:00:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27607324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katybug1992/pseuds/Katybug1992
Summary: You met Colton at a SLU baseball game and hit it off. He wasn’t like the guys who played hockey for the University. He wasn’t anything like how hockey players were usually depicted. He was sweet and he was on the shy side. And you guys hit it off.And Colton quickly became the best guy friend you had ever had. And so what if no one believed you when you said that you two were just friends.
Relationships: Colton Parayko/Reader
Kudos: 6





	Just Friends

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the song "Just Friends" by Jonas Brothers

You met Colton at a SLU baseball game and hit it off. He wasn’t like the guys who played hockey for the University. He wasn’t anything like how hockey players were usually depicted. He was sweet and he was on the shy side. And you guys hit it off.

And Colton quickly became the best guy friend you had ever had. And so what if no one believed you when you said that you two were just friends. 

1.Joel Edmundson

You had no idea that you lived in the same building as Joel until you ran into Colton in the lobby on a day that you two did not have plans.

“Eds lives a couple floors below you,” Colton had replied when you asked what he was doing there, worried that you had forgotten something.

“Why?” you asked.

It was a valid question. Your apartment building wasn’t exactly nice. It wasn’t rundown or anything, but it was student housing and if it wasn’t so close to campus, you probably wouldn’t be living there.

“I try not to think about Eddy’s motivation for anything,” Colton chuckled, “but my guess would be the proximity to the arena, bars, and college girls.”

You laughed but were cut off from replying when Joel popped his head around the corner from the stairwell.

“Parry,” Joel narrowed his eyes in mock disappointment, “stop flirting with your girlfriend and get your ass upstairs. Binner is kicking mine and Fabs butts at Mario Kart and I need you there so I can beat someone.”

“She’s not my girlfriend,” Colton corrected with an eye roll, both of you way too used to saying those words.

You laughed at the look Joel gave Colton in response and shook your head before saying, “I have to get to class. I’ll see you later.”

“We’re still on for Saturday?” Colton asked, already backing up toward the stairs - although not quick enough for Joel’s taste because the brunette was practically bouncing in place.

“Maybe? Probably,” you replied, “I have a paper, but I should be done with it in plenty of time before the movie.”

“Okay,” Colton grinned, “just let me know if that changes.”

You smiled at him one more time before laughing as Joel jumped on Colton’s back and made him carry him upstairs.

2.Your Roommate

Your roommate was your anchor. Had been since you met in your first pre-law class. You guys made it through all the ups and downs of pre-law and all the highs and lows of law school.

Currently, you were both deep in one of the lows. Clare was reviewing what seemed like every book on Constitutional Law that the SLU Law library had for anything that she could bring to her clerkship on Friday - when the judge would be having one of his last sit downs with her.

And you were trying to make sure all of your reviews and case notes were in order on your server. The firm you had been interning with worked asylum cases and you had just completed the casework for the last of your assigned clients and just needed your supervisor to do the final review. The firm itself would be doing the actual arguing of the case, but you had done the leg work - and realized you were more fluent in Spanish than you initially thought you were.

Between all that, you were both trying to study for the Bar. And you wanted to kill whoever said that the last year of Law School was the easiest. You had never been more stressed in your life. You also hadn’t eaten since breakfast and it was nearing 7pm and there was no way you were leaving the library. Because if you left, there was no way you were going back.

“Why the fuck doesn’t the cafe sell actual food?” you muttered, pulling one of the many Human Rights books toward you.

“Better question,” Clare muttered around the highlighter in her mouth, “why does it close at six?”

You nodded in agreement.

“Pizza delivery,” one of the undergrads who worked the front desk was standing there nervously.

You didn’t blame the guy. Apparently the other night one of them made the mistake of asking a Second Year Law Student preparing for moot court to leave because the library was closing and ended up running away terrified and maybe crying a little. It was a bad time of year to be approaching law students.

You gave what you hoped was an encouraging smile and showed your ID when asked as Clare attempted to clear a spot of the box. 

You thanked the kid as he handed over the box and your eyes caught on a note.

“Hey, I know you’ve been super busy lately and I know you haven’t eaten much today. I got a large because I figured Clare would be with you and even if she wasn’t there would still be leftovers for her. Drink water and try to get a solid eight hours of sleep. Love, Colton.”

You smiled down at the note, snapping a picture of it and sending Colton a thank you text.

“Tell your boyfriend ‘thank you’ for me,” Clare said, grabbing a piece of the sausage and bacon pizza.

“He’s not my boyfriend,” you replied.

“Oh, honey,” Clare sighed, shaking her head and giving you a variation of the pitying look she gave to men who thought they were worth her time.

You waited for her to continue but she just shoved the rest of her pizza square in her mouth and reached for a second one.

3.Brayden Schenn

It wasn’t unusual for Colton to bring you along to smaller team events, especially when you desperately needed a distraction from school. You smiled as he took your coat after you entered Brayden’s house, the sounds of the Saski trio bickering filtering down the hall from the kitchen.

Colton let out a sigh and shook his head, “They’ve been having this argument since practice.”

“Parry!” Brayden greeted with a wide grin when you entered the kitchen - your eyes immediately caught on Kelsey and Molly, both women hiding their amusement behind wine glasses, as Jaden glared at Tyler, “And Parry’s girlfriend!”

“She’s not my girlfriend,” Colton replied automatically, pouring a glass of wine and passing it over to you as the Tarasenko family entered the house, Aleksandr running in and crashing himself into Jaden’s legs.

Jaden chuckled and picked the four year up, waving off Yana and Vladi’s attempts to apologize for their son.

“Come on,” Jaden grinned at the child in his arms, “let’s see what Kanon is up to, yeah?”

Vladi followed him out of the room and into the living room where the Bozak kids were set up.

“Good to see you,” Yana smiled, giving you a hug, “You come to next Better Halves lunch, okay?”

“But I’m not -”

Yana waved off your response and Molly was definitely snickering behind her wine glass and Colton blushed darkly in response.

“I’m sorry,” he whispered once everyone was distracted.

“It’s fine,” you replied, placing your hand on his arm, “it’s harmless.”

“Still -”

“Colton, relax. It’s fine, seriously.”

Colton seemed to relax after that.

And if he allowed himself to gloat a little after kicking Brayden’s ass in basketball after dinner, well, no one could blame him.

4.Your Mom

“Is your boyfriend joining us for dinner after the ceremony?” your mom asked. 

You were two very short weeks away from graduation and your mom wanted to make reservations for after the ceremony. You had barely managed to convince her not to invite every family member and family friend.

“Boyfriend?” you asked, pausing in mixing the batter for Clare’s birthday cake.

“Yes,” your mom replied, “that big, blond man you’ve spent so much time with these past three years. I just figured you never got around to tell us you were together, but he’s a good man. Nice and polite.”

“Mom,” you sighed, “Colton is not my boyfriend.”

“Your partner, then. Whatever you want to label him.”

“Mom, Colton and I are not together.”

“.....Really?”

“Yes.”

“Are you sure?”

“Mom, I’m pretty sure I would know if I was dating Colton.”

“Well….just let me know when that changes.”

“Mom!”

“Will your ‘friend’,” and you definitely heard the airquotes around the word, “be joining us for dinner after the ceremony?”

“I’ll ask him if he wants to, but probably.” 

He was going to be going to the ceremony anyway, he may as well get a meal out of it. Even if that meant putting him through meeting your family.

5\. Marco Scandella

Work had kept you busy and with Colton’s schedule, you hadn’t been able to really see each other in a couple weeks.

“Hey, stranger,” you grinned as you entered the restaurant.

“Hey,” Colton grinned, standing up and hugging you, “how have you been?”

“I’ve been good,” you replied, pulling back just a little, “Crazy busy, but still good. You?”

“Same,” Colton replied, gesturing to the man still sitting in the booth, he said, “This is Marco. He’s a new guy in town.”

“Hi,” you smiled politely, introducing yourself.

“You’re Colton’s girlfriend?” he asked with a smile.

“I’m gonna kill Schenner,” Colton muttered to himself before saying, “No, we’re...we’re just friends.”

“Really?” Marco seemed confused and you could only guess what information he had been fed by Colton’s well-intentioned but mischievous teammates.

“Yes,” you and Colton replied in unison.

Marco gave you both a look like he thought you were messing with him before shrugging and picking up his menu.

+1

“Here!” you yelled as you entered Colton’s house, shrugging out of your coat and hanging it up in the front closet.

“Kitchen!” he responded.

You entered the kitchen just in time to see him plating up the roasted chicken and potatoes.

“Perfect timing,” he grinned, picking up the plates and taking them to the table - the fully set table, lit candles included.

“Fancy,” you smiled as you sat down.

“I wanted to do something a little nicer tonight,” Colton blushed.

You looked at him for a minute, feeling like you were missing something but couldn’t quite put your finger on what. You talked to him about your current case and he filled you in on the antics on his last roadie.

And it felt normal. It felt comfortable. And it wasn’t the first time that you had thought about him...about this. Because Clare was right when she said that you didn’t have a normal friendship with Colton. And she was right when she pointed out that you hadn’t gone out with anyone since you met Colton. And she was right to call you on your bullshit when you replied that you didn’t have time. Because you have the time… you just spent it with Colton.

“I-”

“So -”

“You go,” you insisted.

“I talked to Petro and it made me realize some things,” Colton mumbled, turning a little pink, “I… I don’t think we’re just friends. Not really. But… I don’t want to ruin us either.”

You smiled and placed your hand on his, “I don’t think we’re just friends either.”

And Colton grinned, flipping his hand over to lace your fingers together, “Really?”

“Really really.”

“I can’t believe you chose a Shrek reference for this moment,” Colton laughed, shaking his head.

“Well, I can’t use them in Court and I have to use them somewhere.”

“I love you,” Colton’s tone was soft, eyes still shining with amusement.

“I love you, too, Colton.”


End file.
